


7 Dias na Estrada

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Portuguese, Road Trips
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Eles iam ter muitos dias na estrada e Nathan tinha dois objetivos para esses. O primeiro era se divertir e o segundo achar o momento certo para seduzir Simon.





	7 Dias na Estrada

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : AU onde a trama do future!Simon não ocorreu.

Dia 1

Nathan é que sugeriu que eles deviam sair da cidade um pouco após suas horas de serviço comunitário serem completadas. Mas é Simon que executa os planos, arranjando um carro, e o dinheiro para comida e motéis e etc.

Simon obviamente convida os outros para virem junto, tem um pouco de conversas de talvez irem, mas no fim é apenas eles dois no carro dirigindo para fora da cidade. Simon não pareceu tão decepcionado quanto Nathan achou que ele estaria por isso, e Nathan não estava nenhum pouco.

Ele nunca realmente se aproximou de Curtis e Alisha. E embora ele gostasse de Kelly bastante os poderes dela fariam potenciais pensamentos que ele teria um tanto embaraçosos de se ter trancado em um carro com ela. Com apenas ele e Simon ele pode pensar coisas como  _ele parece tão adorável todo focado na estrada_ sem a possibilidade de alguém comentar como era ridículo ele pensar isso sobre Simon de todas as pessoas.

Quando ele notou que estava acontecendo ele procurou por todo o seu corpo por sinais de outra tatuagem responsável por isso. E por uma semana ele ficou bem suspeito de qualquer pessoa que aparecia no centro comunitário como potenciais causadores daqueles sentimentos.

Mas nesse ponto ele tinha meio que aceitado que tais sentimentos não vinham de lugar nenhum além dele mesmo. E provavelmente eles estavam vindo até mesmo antes do incidente com a tatuagem. Sempre houve esse tipo de gravidade entre eles dois, agora ao menos ele sabia o porque.

Ele honestamente não tinha planos de sedução quando a viagem tinha começado, mas isso tinha mudado cerca de vinte minutos no carro. Nathan pensou em talvez apenas dizer para Simon parar o carro no acostamento da estrada e beijar e ver no que dava mas o que tinha acontecido quando ele tinha tentado isso na outra vez convenceu ele que talvez não era o movimento certo.

Mas eles iam ter muitos dias na estrada e Nathan tinha dois objetivos para esses. O primeiro era se divertir e o segundo achar o momento certo para seduzir Simon.

 

Dia 2

Naquele dia ele decide que talvez o certo seria começar deixando Simon saber que ele não era tão hetero quanto ele talvez implicou no passado que ele era.

Eles estão em um pub em uma cidade cujo nome Nathan já esqueceu quando ele casualmente menciona esse cara com quem ele costumava ficar no ensino médio que uma vez desafiou a correr pelado na frente da escola usando apenas uma máscara de homem-aranha.

Ele diz casualmente como se ele já tivesse mencionado caras com quem ele ficou centenas de vezes. Mas Simon não age casualmente após ele comentar, ele olha Nathan nos olhos e diz :

“Muito obrigada por me contar”

Como se fosse uma prova enorme  de amizade ou proximidade ou etc.

“Tanto faz cara”

Ele torceu um pouco que Simon fosse talvez comentar sobre algum cara no seu passado. Mas a conversa logo mudou para outros desafios que Nathan fez, e quando ele conta sobre o incidente com o time de futebol, as mangueiras e o gravador Simon ri tanto que a cerveja que ele estava bebendo sai do seu nariz. Ele parece bem ridículo e Nathan sabe que ele está verdadeiramente ferrado porque ele nunca gostou de ninguém tanto em sua vida.

Mais tarde eles param em um motel perto do pub, ele se deixa fantasiar sobre alguma confusão na recepção que colocasse eles em um quarto com apenas uma cama de casal, mas ele encontra no quarto duas decepcionantes camas de solteiro.

“Boa noite Barry” ele diz já se jogando na cama já se preparando para dormir.

Simon olha para ele por um momento como se ele quisesse dizer alguma coisa, algo que ele estava hesitando. Antes de dizer simplesmente :

“Boa noite Nathan”

 

Dia 3

Nathan acorda cerca de meio dia. Simon está sentado na cama ao lado, completamente desperto e olhando para ele com aquele jeito intenso que ele olhava para os outros as vezes.

“Bom dia seu creep. Quanto tempo você está me encarando ?”

Simon ignora o comentário.

“Eu acho que nós devíamos ir embora, se a gente passar de uma hora eles vão cobrar outra diária”

Quando eles chegam na próxima cidade Nathan convence Simon a usar sua invisibilidade para roubar comida de um supermercado pra eles. Ele começou dizendo que era errado e etc mas quando Nathan apontou que se eles não tiverem que gastar dinheiro com comida talvez eles podem ficar na estrada um pouco mais ele aceitou.

E quando Simon aparece no beco com um monte de sacolas com comida tem um sorriso no seu rosto e nenhum traço de culpa.

Nathan é que dirige essa vez, ele não é do tipo que tende a ficar quieto quando ele está dirigindo mas dessa vez ele fica. Eles tinham combinado no começo da viagem que o motorista iria escolher as músicas mas ele deixou a playlist de Simon tocando. Nathan se surpreende de quantas dessas ele realmente gostava. Em particular uma que começa a tocar durante o anoitecer, se chama  _Just like heaven_ da banda The Cure e Nathan por um segundo tem quase certeza que Simon está encarando ele de novo, talvez pensando nas letras, e nele e em beijar ele do jeito que Nathan estava. Mas quando ele arrisca olhar Simon não está olhando para ele, ele estava dormindo. Nathan diminuiu um pouco o volume se sentindo meio idiota por um momento. E continuou dirigindo em silêncio.

  
  


Dia 4

Ao invés de irem para outro motel eles dormem no carro, Simon diz para Nathan ficar no banco de trás.

“Que cavalheiro você é” Nathan diz.

Quando ele acorda o carro está se movendo e Simon está no volante.

“Você conseguiu dormir no banco da frente ?” Nathan diz se espreguiçando.

“Não muito”

“Então vamos trocar de lugar”

“Okay”

Nem cinco minutos depois Simon já está dormindo, e alguns minutos depois Nathan quase bate em um carro por ficar distraído olhando para ele pelo espelho retrovisor. Ainda assim Simon não acorda.

Naquela noite eles vão para uma boate.

“Olha o que eu consegui para a gente” ele diz com dois êxtases na suas mãos.

“Eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia”

“Porque não ?”

Nathan se sente um pouco culpado por um momento, porque sim ele comprou as drogas com a intenção de fazer Simon se soltar um pouco e talvez finalmente ficar com ele. Mas sabe tanto faz, não era como se fosse um roofie ou algo assim.

“Você não se lembra o que rolou na última vez ?”

“Ah é. Mas tanto faz. Vamos tomar de qualquer maneira”

“Não. Se você morrer enquanto você ainda  estiver com os efeitos você provavelmente vai ficar morto”

“Eu não vou morrer hoje a noite”

“Você morre o tempo todo”

“Ugh. Você é tão chato as vezes”

Nathan pode ver que esse comentário de alguma maneira machucou Simon. O que lhe parece bem idiota porque ele diz coisas bem piores.

Nathan não usa drogas naquela noite, mas ele vai dançar longe de Simon.

 

Dia 5

Naquela madrugada eles decidem ir pra um hotel de novo porque além de ser bom dormir numa cama de novo além de que ambos precisam tomar um banho.

Duas camas de solteiro novamente. Nathan não se sente tão decepcionado dessa vez, as coisas entre ele e Simon ainda estavam estranhas por causa do que aconteceu na boate.

Quando ele acorda Simon não está lá.

Ele também não atende o telefone.

E quando Nathan vai no estacionamento o carro não está mais lá.

_Merda_ ele pensa.

_Merda. Merda. Merda._

Ele está tão furioso com Simon mas mais com ele mesmo. Os últimos dias parecem uma piada.

_Realmente você achou que se ele passasse dias sozinho com você ele começaria a te querer ? Até parece, aqui é onde sempre ia acabar. Nele finalmente percebendo que você é um merda que não vale a pena como todo mundo fez antes._

Ele anda pela cidade até a estrada e começa a dar sinais para carros, nenhum deles para. Já é de noite e ele está quase desistindo quando um para.

Não é o rosto de um motorista desconhecido que ele encontra mas sim o de Simon.

“Nathan o que você está fazendo ?”

“Tentando achar um jeito de voltar para casa após você me deixar seu merdinha”

“Eu não deixei você. Eu só fui ir pegar mais comida”

“Besteira”

“Nathan olha no banco de trás. Tem um monte de comida”

“Então porque você não atendeu quando eu te liguei ?”

“Eu estava sem sinal. Eu deveria ter deixado um bilhete dizendo onde eu estava indo. Eu sinto muito”

Nathan se sente até mais estúpido do que antes.

“Entra no carro ? Por favor ?” Simon diz.

Nathan o faz. Simon parece aliviado, como se ele estivesse segurando a sua respiração durante toda aquela conversa.

“Eu fiquei desesperado quando me disseram na recepção que você tinha feito o check out, eu fui em tantos bares, eu até voltei na boate de ontem”

“Seria difícil para mim ir sem dinheiro, eu já estou zerado Barry eu gastei tudo que eu tinha nas drogas de ontem”

“Eu não pensei, eu sinto mu-”

“Para de se desculpar. Eu que pirei por nada. Vamos apenas esquecer isso, okay ?”

“Okay. Mas eu preciso que você saiba de algo antes”

“O que ?”

“Nathan eu não te deixaria assim. Eu não faria isso. Nunca. Okay ?”

“Okay”

Apenas após ele dizer que Nathan percebe que Simon está falando a verdade.

Ele também percebe que ele vai ter deixar seu plano de lado. Geralmente ele era exatamente o tipo de cara que arriscaria arruinar uma amizade por qualquer possibilidade de sexo mas a amizade dele com Simon era diferente de todas as que ele teve antes disso, e claro ele ficou normal após o negócio com a tatuagem mas isso é porque ele achou que os sentimentos vinham exclusivamente dela, coisas de vinham de Nathan pra valer talvez causassem uma reação completamente diferente.

Nathan abriu a janela do carro completamente e apoiou seus rosto contra a porta, fechando seus olhos e sentindo o vento contra seu rosto.

Ele tinha um amigo que não deixaria ele, ele estava longe de cada e a paisagem era bela a sua volta. Então porque ele ainda estava se sentindo tão miserável quanto ele estava antes ?

  
  


Dia 6

Nathan acorda naquele dia com a resolução de parar de agir como um bebezinho carente. Ele tinha um ótimo amigo e eles estavam viajando pelo país, isso era muito legal. E ele não morria há quase dez dias o que era meio que um recorde.

A resolução dura por impressionantes vinte muitos porque mais uma vez ele se encontra olhando para Simon e pensando no quanto ele é adorável e quanto ele quer puxar ele pelo pescoço e beijar ele. Como ele quer que ele estacione no canto da estrada para Nathan subir no colo dele e tirar as roupas dele sem se importar com os carros passando por eles. E ele sabe que ele vai continuar pensando essas coisas mais e mais se ele continuar ao lado dele o tempo todo e eventualmente ele não vai aguentar e fazer algo realmente idiota.

Eles param para tomar café da manhã e Nathan diz que ele acha que eles deviam voltar para casa.

“Porque ? Você disse que nós podiamos-”

“Eu sei o que eu disse, mas sei lá você nunca ouviu em deixar eles querendo mais ?”

“Você ainda está irritado comigo por causa de ontem ?”

“Não Barry. Eu não estou. Palavra de escoteiro”

“Você nunca foi um escoteiro”

“E só por causa disso eu não posso dar minha palavra de escoteiro ?”

“Bem, sim”

Nathan ri.

Simon permanece sério.

“Eu sinto muito por não ter sido um companheiro de viagem melhor” Simon diz.

“Você está brincando certo ? Cara você é que pagou por basicamente tudo, você até roubou para a gente. Você foi ótimo, qualquer um no seu lugar é que acharia que eu fui um companheiro de viagem ruim”

“Eu não achei você um companheiro de viagem ruim”

“Sim, mas sabe você é um esquisito com problemas de auto-estima. Eu acho que isso faz de nós perfeitos um para o outro”  

Não era sua intenção soar como se ele estivesse flertando, mas Simon fica meio vermelho e ele não consegue se arrepender das palavras.

Mas ainda assim, ele muda de assunto dizendo : “Então vamos para a estrada ?”

Eles avançam pela estrada bem mais rápido do que na primeira vez, só ficando na estrada sem parar para comer ou ver os lugares. Não é ruim, eles conversam e eles riem, e a playlist de Simon continua tocando no fundo e Nathan tem quase certeza de que ele está se tornando um fã de The Cure o que é meio preocupante. Ele acha que talvez seja o melhor dia da viagem até agora.

Eles chegam na cidade em que eles ficaram no segundo dia da viagem, e vão para o mesmo pub que eles foram naquele dia. Eles jogam sinuca contra dois caras locais e Simon fica estranhamente competitivo contra eles o que é meio engraçado.

Eles perdem e vão beber em uma das mesas.

“Então naquele dia na boate enquanto eu estava longe você ficou com alguém ?” Nathan pergunta.

“Não. Você ?”

“Também, não. Eu acho que isso oficializa que em termos de romance essa viagem foi meio que um fracasso”

“Nós ainda estamos viajando, tem pessoas no pub. Poderia acontecer”

“Você quer que eu seja tipo o seu wingman ?”

“Hum, não obrigada. E você quer que eu seja o seu?”

“Poderia ser divertido ficar alguém hoje a noite. Você notou alguém me checando ?”

“Sim. O cara na mesa de sinuca olhou para você algumas vezes. O loiro com a camisa vermelha”

“Nah. Eu não gosto de caras loiros”

Simon engoliu seco, ele tirou seus olhos de Nathan e olhando para suas mãos ele disse :

“Meu vizinho Matt era loiro. Eu não gostava dele, mas eu sempre achei ele atraente. Fisicamente.”

“Mais atraente do que eu ?” Nathan diz, esperando que Simon não notasse o quão rápido seu coração estava batendo naquele momento. 

“Eu...preciso ir no banheiro. Com licença”

A esperança que ele se permitiu sentir por um segundo se desmancha quando Simon volta e não menciona nada a respeito do que eles estavam conversando antes.

Quando eles saem do pub Simon sugere que já que é a última noite eles deviam ficar em algum lugar melhor do que eles ficaram nos últimos dias, uma pousada perto dali.

A pressão do chuveiro é maravilhosa e as camas muito macias e confortáveis e Nathan adormece se lembrando de ser grato pelo que ele tinha ao invés de ficar pensando no que ele não tinha.

 

Dia 7

Quando Nathan acorda Simon não está na cama ao lado.

_Não pire de novo, ele só deve ter dado uma volta. Ele não te deixaria._

Aí ele sentiu, algo como respiração bem perto do seu rosto.

“Barry ?”

Uns cinco segundos depois Simon se torna visível. Ele está ajoelhado ao lado da cama de Nathan. Ele parece embaraçado mas determinado.

“Então, me encarar da sua cama não é mais o suficiente ?”

“Você se lembra de mais cedo quando você me perguntou sobre o Matt ?”

“Sim. Você fugiu pro banheiro ao invés de me responder”

“Eu estou respondendo agora : resposta é não. Ele não é mais atraente do que você”

Nathan se senta na cama. Simon está olhando para ele com expectativa escrita em toda sua face.

“Bom, porque se você dissesse sim eu seria forçado a encontrar ele e matar ele”

Simon ri, e Nathan pensa que talvez ele devia fazer alguma declaração agora.

Mas antes dele dizer qualquer coisa, Simon beija ele.

Então a viagem acabou com Simon seduzindo ele ao invés do contrário, mas tanto faz, planos mudam e se o resultado final é um que acaba com Simon beijando ele daquele jeito ele não vai reclamar.

.

.

.

Os momentos depois de sexo frequentemente eram estranhos e um tanto desconfortáveis. Até para Nathan. O momento depois de sexo com um dos seus amigos definitivamente devia ser. Mas Simon não parece estar.

Nathan tinha quase certeza que era apenas a segunda vez que ele fazia sexo, e a primeira vez com um cara e ainda assim o merdinha parecia bem e relaxado.

“Sabe, você não é tão ruim nisso como eu achei que você seria” Nathan comentou.

“Obrigada ?”

“Então me conta como foi para você a melhor experiência da sua vida ?”

“Eu gostei quando você chamou meu nome. Me surpreendeu”

“Realmente cara ? Nós fizemos sexo e a parte que você acha surpreendente é eu usar o seu nome ?”

“Você não faz isso há muito tempo.”

“Não enche Barry, tipo sim você fez sexo mais recentemente do que eu mas isso é claramente uma anomalia”

“Eu estava falando sobre me chamar de Simon”

“Oh, droga”

“Mas eu também gosto quando você me chama de Barry. Eu não gostava no começo, mas começou a sentir diferente”

“Ugh. Você está tentando arruinar isso para mim ?”

Simon riu.

“Sinto muito”

“Sabe que isso vai acabar com você recebendo algum apelido bem pior do que Barry. Talvez reciclar um dos antigos, que tal eu passar a te chamar de fodedor de melões o tempo todo agora ?”

Simon não parecia assustado ou ofendido. Apenas contente e relaxado. Era tão diferente do que ele tinha esperado que seria, também estranho mas ao mesmo tempo fofo e agradável. Um tanto como Simon ele mesmo.

Simon sorriu.

“Isso não faria de você  melão em questão ?”

“Cala a boca fodedor de melões”

Eles acabam não deixando a cidade ou a pousada naquele dia, embora Nathan vai na recepção e pede pra eles serem trocados para um quarto com uma cama king size.

E eles param de contar os dias depois disso.


End file.
